The bliss of forbidden love
by Youkai Kisaki
Summary: When Hirako, the 3rd seat of 6th squad , is sent to Tokyo for an assignment she doesn't expect to be seen by none other than Atobe Keigo, Hyotei's diva,Soon forbidden love develops between the Shinigami and the Tennis Star of Hyotei warnin lotta swearin
1. Chapter 1

_I looked at the back of the front car seat bored out of my mind _When will this bloody car trip end _I thought _I'm so bored_. We were driving to Tokyo for the yearly family get together. I was so eager to get out of the car and do something fun. I pulled out a magazine out of my back pack lying on the floor. I opened the magazine and started reading … Oooh Maki Oguro has a new song out __**(Note this is some random J-pop singer I saw on Wikipedia … has no relevance to the story at all… and yes I known Wikipedia ain't reliable!!) **__I heard my mum gasp, I looked up at her and next thing I knew I felt an incredible pain in my chest and I was floating around with a chain connected to it. "Sleeping again Hirako" I heard._

"Sleeping again Hirako?"

I fell out of the tree I was conveniently sleeping in to gain what would eventually be a gigantic bruise on my butt and down my left leg "Damnit fuku-taichou you made me bruise my bloody butt ya idiot!!" I yelled.

"Honestly I don't know how you got 3rd seat" The obnoxious red head continued through my yelling "And did I just hear you call me an idiot?"

"Yeah I bloody well did!"

He twitched "Well … um"

"Ha you truly are an idiot!! You have absolutely no comeback!!" I laughed 'This is just truly funny"

"Well a shorty like you cant complain!"

"Oh no you did not pineapple head"

He growled "Bitch"

"Brainless idiot"

"Good-for-nothing lazy bum"

"Haha is that all ya got shit for brains?" I taunted pleased to see the annoying red head twitch angrily. These daily arguments of ours are always fun "I'm disappointed … I would have thought that after 5 years of doing this you'd have a better comeback than that!!" I started rolling around on the floor hysterically.

"Okay that's it" he said as he pulled out Zabimaru "Howl, Zabimaru"

_No problems _I thought as I stood up and pulled out Hougeki **(I know I've used this zanpakuto name in one of my other fics but I'm too slack to think of a new one!! Review and tell me a different one if you want!!) **"Make your mark on the battlefield of war, Hougeki" I felt my zanpakuto mould into its double dagger form in my hands. He smirked as usual at the size of my zanpakuto's true form. He's just lucky he hasn't experienced Hougeki's true strength. Lets just say when I want him to Hougeki can pack a really mean punch. Just as I went to attack him Kuchiki-taichou yelled out "Renji where the hell is Hirako?! I asked for her 10 minutes ago!" Whoops there was a reason he woke me up … Renji chuckled nervously. Probably afraid of being cut down by Senbonzakura, little wimp. I walked over energetically to the famed Kuchiki's office. "You asked for me Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Ah yes Hirako … You've been assigned to Tokyo"

I blinked "Huh? Why me? I- I- I- I mean Hai Kuchiki-taichou" I corrected myself

"Good you will be leaving tomorrow"

I stared almost blankly at him "Um okay taichou thank you" I said then walked out in … well a daze.

"Hehe what did he tell you?" Renji said as I walked out.

"Hmm I'm going to the human world tomorrow"

"Haha good luck!! Where?"

"Tokyo"

"Heh … been there done that" he said "That place is boring as hell!" he said trying to taunt me.

I ignored him "more sleeping time" I said then walked off not bothering to hear his response "later fuku-taichou" I could practically sense the waves of anger rolling off him as I walked off. I smirked … teasing him is so fun!!

Hmm hope you like!! There will be prince of tennis goodness in the next chapter I promise!! Please review it would make my day!!! Hehe anyway Till the next chapter!! No promises for updates anytime soon … I've noticed that some authors update like once a week or anything … I'm slow getting ideas for stories so no promises for a regular update!! See ya!! From I don't want cupid virus!!!

PS if anyone is willing to beta my story I would be happy to accept!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer … I think I forgot this in the last chappie but I don't own neither bleach nor Prince of tennis (for those people who thought I did!!!)

Any way I have decided to hate the world!!! I lost my USB wif this story like already typed up and all that crap!!! And now I have to re-write this chapter and like the next 3 chapters of my other bleach fic!!! The world is very fucked up … (excuse my French cause I am **VERY VERY PISSED!!!!!!!!!!) **anyway enough of my complaining (Ive been doin a lot of it at school!! My friends are getting really annoyed wif it 2 so I'm gonna do it here!! Sorry!!) this chappie is dedicated to the person who decided to add this story to their faves!!! (why didn't you reply!?!?! And I didn't say ur authors name cause I'm too slack to recheck my emails and like find it!! Sorry!!) Time for some PoT goodness!!

I'd also like to mention that this story will be written from 3 POV's … Hirako's, Atobe's and neutral when I wanna add somethin that ain't from either of those two so from now on OoOo is a change in POV!! On to the story.

I sat on the roof of one of the many buildings in this gigantic town contemplating on whether or not I should sleep or wait for some orders from soul society. In the past week and a half I'd been here there had only been one hollow attack so I decided to sleep. I had just closed my eyes when my spirit phone vibrated in my pocket. Damn just as I started to fall asleep. I got up and dusted off my shihakusho (Shinigami uniforms) then shunpoed towards the coordinates given to me in my orders

OoOo - _**Atobe POV**_

I stood at the front of my school, Hyotei Gakuen, with my team mates waiting for Seigaku to get off the bus. "Buchou where's my racket?!" the red head with the bandage on his cheek yelled "I can't find it!"

Gakuto whispered in my ear "man Buchou that Eiji Kikumaru is an idiot!! I'm pretty sure Shishido's already pinched it!"

"Does Ore-sama look like he cares" I replied

"Um yeah sorry Buchou" he mumbled then turned back towards the scene that was Seigaku coming off the bus. I looked towards Echizen Ryoma eager to challenge him to a match … that little brat will pay for embarrassing me at nationals! The stunt with shaving my hair off will not go unpunished! The great Ore-sama does not deserve to lose! "Oy brat Ore-sama demands a match with you!"

He looked up at me with a taunting look on his child like face. "Sure monkey king! Lets go"

I fumed … That brat did not just call me that!! He picked up his racket and jogged towards one of our school's many tennis courts. "Heres your racket Buchou" Gakuto said way too energetically.

"Remember Keigo … losing to this kid twice in a row is unacceptable" Coach Sakaki (The coach who is_ just_ a "music teacher") whispered in my ear "If you lose again you will lose your captains position"

"Hai Coach" I replied "Ore-sama won't lose again" I walked towards the court where the brat that beat me was stretching. Once I reached the court I started doing the same. Just as I was about to get on the well … dirty floor (that the stupid commoners should clean once in a while) to stretch my hamstrings I heard a loud explosion coming from the males soccer fields. I shrugged ignoring it; it was probably just the chemistry club doing some experiment. The Seigaku regulars, including the cocky kid who was supposed to be starting a match with me, unaccustomed to the frequent disturbances from the chemistry club, ran off towards the field. "Come back here brat" I yelled then chased after him"

"Buchou?!" one of my regulars yelled. Then they all started following me.

I arrived to the soccer field to find in covered in a cloud of rubble, from a crater in the ground we found out later. "Ore-sama demands to know why you ran away from him" I said frustrated at his lack of manners.

"Hehe cause this is interesting" Echizen said **(Hehe he called Ryoma, Echizen not brat!!) **I glared at him.

"Ore-sama is better than a hole in the ground!" I looked at the cloud of dirt and noticed a monster shaped shadow **(Note this is a hollow)** "And a monster" I added

"Huh what are ya talking bout?" the unnaturally bubbly red head from Seigaku said "There's no monster!"

Suddenly I heard from within the rubble a female voice yell "Make your mark on the battlefield of war, Hougeki"

Huh what the hell?!? I heard an inhuman voice say "Oooh yummy … Shinigami taste very very good!"

"Shut up I'm not in the mood for bein' eaten today" the female voice yelled.

_Huh …_ I thought _Shinigami? … Eaten? … make your mark on the battle field of war … what is this craziness. _I looked at the other people around me, none of them seemed to notice the yelling from in the rubble cloud so I dismissed it as my imagination playing up on me. There was another explosion and an inhumane wail then there was silence.

"Whoa! That was an awesome explosion" Gakuto yelled out

"Shush idiot" Shishido replied "No one cares"

"Oy brat Ore-sama is having a match with you_ now_!" I said to Echizen.

Everyone started walking towards the courts. I took one look backwards before I left. It may have been my imagination but I swear I saw the hint of a black pair of hakama and sandals. I just shrugged it off … it was probably just my imagination.

Hehe here you go guys here is chapter 2!! Hope you liked it!! Please pretty please review!! It would make my really crappy day!! Hehe anyway see ya until next chappie!?! (Hmm probably anyway!!) Oh yeah … I haven't said this yet but I have a really bad tendency to put in lots of exclamation marks in my stories so I apologise in advance for the rest of this story!! (I just love them too much!!) As you can see!! Oh yeah did I mention I lost my USB and are extremely pissed at the world!!! (I had a lot of important crap on there and most of it my very important school work!! Like hell that's important but oh well … that comment was for all the school lovers out there!!)

Any way

Ja Ne from I don't want cupid virus!!

PLEASE REVIEW … yes I appreciate the faves and story alerts but reviews are very very important so I can know if you think I should just scrap this story now or what!! So review peoples I need them to stay sane and continue this story!!


	3. Chapter 3

If I bloody well owned PoT of bleach I wouldn't be writing this now would I people?!?!?!

Hey guys…heres a new chapter 4 ya!! I am once again cursing the lack of my USB!! The world does not like me at all!!! Heh heh anyway!! This chapter is basically my way of saying I am way too bored for a weekend!! My mum decided it would be best if I did homework non stop for two frickin reeeeally long days!! This was written in my "spare" time … if you call an hour break spare time … with lunch included that ain't too long people!! Anyway thanks for all those people who reviewed and all that crap now on to the story!! By the way … when I receive emails that tell me that people have faved this story or added it to alert I get ecstatic … but when I don't receive reviews I find that reeeeeeeally annoying … how hard is it to press a couple of keys on a keyboard?? … I gotta do a lot more to type this story for ya!! So give me a little sympathy and review!!

Hirako POV

Snore … This place is BORING!!! There's no really comfy places to sleep … there's rarely any hollows to kill and I only come across konpaku once every couple of days. In short I am really, really bored. I can't call soul society cause then I'd have to put up with Renji saying "I told ya so! I told ya it was boring!" So I'm stuck here in a boring town with nothing to do! When is my bloody gigai gonna be ready … at least posing as a human will give me something to do!!

*Ring Ring*

Huh why is my pocket vibrating? I looked down to wee the backlight of my soul phone was turned on. I pulled it out "Moshi Moshi"

"Hey Hirako" a cheerful voice said from the other side. Meh he's way too cheerful for this early in the morning.

"Whadda ya want Urahara" I mumbled rubbing sleep out of my eyes. **(Just thought I'd add that this ain't the Urahara from the anime … its his younger bro!! that don't exist in the anime!!)**

"Your gigai's ready!" he said oblivious to my sarcasm.

"Heh heh kay" I said then hung up. Yay!!! Something to do in this miserable place the humans call a city!! I shunpoed the distance towards his place when I was sure I wasn't gonna get orders.

Unlike his older bro, Kisuke, Masashi Urahara doesn't own a shop … he merely poses as a human car salesman and sells all the shinigami stuff in private from his basement … which is much bigger than normal … how it was allowed I don't know. But then again since when do any shinigami know anything about the Uraharas?

"Hey old man" I said (teasing him) when I got there and found him sitting outside.

"Hmph" he replied with a pout "You're a meanie! I am not old"

"You're older than me" I said in reply "and yes I know that's not hard" Come on people I've only been a shinigami for 35 years.

"Anyways I have your gigai" he said

"Sweet"

"Lets go in and get it ready" We walked inside. I found myself bombarded with a lot of modern … well I could only call it crap, cause it didn't exactly look like furniture. The hallway runner (mini table thing) consisted of black and white timber in a convoluted twisted shape, probably supposed to look like a tree, under a flat top. The bookshelves? … well I didn't even want to talk about those. Well anyway the furniture was a nightmare, don't need to say anything else. I heard a timid voice say "Hi Hirako-san can I offer you tea?"

"Nah" I replied to the short, girl. She looked up at me and I saw short bobbed red hair (freakily like a certain 5th seat from the squad after Hitsugaya-taichou's), sky blue eyes with a small petite face. Hmmm she's a little cutie. I turned towards Masashi. "So what exactly my cover for this gigai?"

"Well you'll be acting as a junior high school student at a place called Hyotei." He paused.

"Hmm keep going"

"You'll be in class 3A and you'll start tomorrow … anyway lets get your gigai!!"

OoOo Atobe POV

I stood on the tennis court staring at the regular I'd just beaten "Okay then who wants to play Ore-sama next"

"Heh heh I'll do it" Oshitari said probably just to piss me off.

"You should be doing doubles with Mukahi" I replied.

"Buchou! Buchou!" Shishido yelled running into the courts.

"You're late Shishido" I said sternly "care to explain to Ore-sama why?"

"Sumimasen buchou" he said then perked up "But I've got some news! Some really good news!"

"What is it?" Gakuto asked from behind him. I think he'd just gone outside the courts to get a ball. Shishido jumped. "What the hell Mukahi?!" he yelled to the person who just shrugged in response then he composed himself and said "Anyway we have a new student tomorrow!"

"And that's your news?" I asked. "Ore-sama is not impressed"

"Please don't give me laps" he begged.

"40 laps" I replied

"Damnit"

"45 for swearing"

"Curse you buchou"

"60 laps" He gave up with a growl and started running. I just love the look on their faces when they do that. "Ore-sama never loses" I stated happily.

"You did at nationals" Choutarou stated … probably sticking up for Shishido.

"Die" I said very, very peeved "60 laps now!"

"But buchou what did I do?"

"75"

"Bu-"

"80 _NOW_" He rolled his eyes and started running.

"Buchou that was a bit mean" Oshitari said "You just got rid of one of my doubles opponents" I turned towards him glaring. "Sorry buchou" he replied quickly.

"Hmph that's right" I replied "You'd better be … Hey Junichi, Ore-Sama wants a match with you!"

"Hai buchou"

A/N: YAY!! Another chapter done!! Next chapter will be Hirako's first day at Hyotei!!! I just realised recently that my main characters last name (Hirako) is the same as Shinji's!!! (Ya know the vizard that went to Ichigo's school to get him to join their group?!?! Yeah that one!!) Heh heh till next chappie!! Okay one more note. I apologise for the late update (for me anyway!!) I was too busy watching NCIS which ended up being a repeat anyway … curse the people that decided to end the season last week … anyways!! I couldn't not update once I was finished so I hope you enjoyed especially after the lateness of this … I'm reeeeeeeally tired so I apologise for grammatical errors and stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah people I know I don't own bleach or Prince of Tennis!! No need to rub it in!!! If ya love me you should never ever mention it 2 me!!

I just realised writing from Atobe's POV is almost impossible … I have no clue how stuck up rich kids think … sorry to Atobe fans :( but it is true … he is a stuck up rich kid. Hmm I'm gonna have a tiny ranting fest!! … I just found out … (I've only just finished the Hueco Mundo arc people!!) that Szayel dies!! (hes like my fave arrancar and probably one of my fave characters too) so this sucks … I hate that idea … etc. I hate Tite Kubo for killing him!! And I'm done! Hmm and I've also decided that Grimmjow has a kick ass hollow form/zanpakuto release!! If he got rid of the fuckin long hair!!

WARNING: This chapter contains the slightest amount of yaoi in it (you may have noticed a hint of the pairing its gonna be in the previous chappie!!) Don't like then don't read!! That's all there is to it!! So yeah … I do believe the pairing name is Silver Pair (Shishido Ohtori??) I'm just putting it in for the sake of it … I'm a big yaoi fangirl and I couldn't resist so yeah

…. mmh have I updated this yet?? If so here ya go!!

OoOoHirako POV

I looked up at the buildings of my new school and thought _it's like Kuchiki-taichou's mansion! It's huge!_ I walked up to one of the students "Where is the office?"

"New student ay?" she asked. I nodded. "Turn left two corners down and it's across from the miniature garden" she replied pointing in which direction to walk.

"Cool thank you" I replied.

"No probs" she said with a smile before I walked away. I walked in the direction she pointed. I found myself sitting outside a well decorated (too much so in my opinion) wooden door with a sign above it that said in big capitals, OFFICE. Don't know how I missed it. I walked inside and walked up to the desk where a lady with unnaturally blonde hair was sitting. "Um hi I'm Hirako Michiko" I said to her.

"Oh yes the new girl" she stated looking up from whatever it was that she was doing. "Okay then you will be in class 3A with Honda-sensei … you will have to take some tests so we can evaluate what you've learnt in your previous school and if you want to join a club notify your teacher by the end of the week …" she continued droning on and kept giving me multiple sheets and booklets "Mr Sakanda here" she indicated a man who just walked in through a door at the back "will take you to your classroom"

"Okay" I replied stifling a yawn … it was the longest, most boring speech I'd ever heard … but only just … she's just as bad as Kuchiki-taichou … for a noble that guy can really make things boring.

"Come with me Miss Hirako" "Mr Sakanda" stated then walked out of the office. I felt the urge to chuckle … no one has called me "miss" since my first day as a shinigami in the 6th squad … _they'll learn very soon not to call me "miss"_ I thought sinisterly.

OoOoAtobe POV

Honda-sensei was droning on about something that I wasn't paying attention to. All I heard coming out of that teachers mouth was blah, blah, blah. Anyway if its not related to me I don't care. The only things that I care about are tennis and student meeting stuff. She was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Everyone, but me, looked up from their musings eager for a distraction. To be honest Ore-sama doesn't care!! Honda-sensei walked outside the door then came back in with a short_ish_ girl with long blonde hair, stunning green eyes that seemed to be in their own world. I found myself instantly enthralled by her. It seemed all the other males in this class agrees with Ore-sama because they were all drooling. I nudged Shishido who was sitting next to me drooling as well. "Shishido, Ore-sama thinks you should stop staring … don't you have a boyfriend?" I said to him.

"Hmm what was that buchou?" he said turning to look at me.

"Ore-sama thought you and Ohtori were _together_" once I mentioned Ohtori his eyes glazed over and a smile broadened on his face. Hmm those two are too close … I should do something about that. Its going to get disruptive in practice if it gets any worse. I noticed Honda-sensei had started talking again. "Okay guys we have a new student today … care to introduce yourself?"

"Hey … I'm Hirako Michiko … yoroshiku (pleased to meet you)" I looked up in surprise … her voice seemed so alluring but it sounded familiar from somewhere. Though I have no clue where. "Okay then" sensei said once she finished talking "You'll be sitting next to Atobe Keigo … seeing as it's the only seat left"

"Hai, Arigatou" she replied then walked to the seat next to me. I noticed I was staring at her … I chided my self _Atobe's don't stare … or gape with their mouths open_. I snapped my mouth shut and looked at Honda-sensei, who had started talking again, struggling not to look at the girl who had just finished her graceful walk to the desk next to mine … Class almost took too long that day.

A/N: Sooo whadda ya think?? … was it really bad?? Or the opposite … any reviews at all will be accepted … CherriAme (I think it was) … I have taken your review into account and will now leave my notes (if any) to the end of the chapter!! Thanks for that tip … Now I would be very very grateful if you reviewed!! If I don't have more than 10 reviews by the end of August I'm scrapping this story … as I've said for my multiple other storys!! So please review … Requests (if you want anything) will be taken into consideration!! So give 'em if ya got any … thanks for reading!! Hmm I may start up a thrill pair story so take a peek at my profile for a summary … PM me and tell if I should do!! And read mine and Little Miss Angsty's story … its all about Tim Tams!! The _absolutely_ yummy delicious heavenly chocolate!! (PoT fic by the way!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 … (reeeeeally?? If ya couldn't figure that out on your own u are an idiot!!)

Yo peoples!! I'm tired … just gone back to school after like 3 weeks hols so I am sick of home work!!! … anyway thanking the reviewers etc. …. One person! Now this one (chap) is kinda weird … Hirako gets orders from soul society and Atobe finds her (not in soul form … before that!) so yeah … I mean no offense to blondes in this chapter … I'm one myself and I'm not dumb so what does that say?? So no offense at all intended!!

Mmmmh if I owned either of these stories I wouldn't bother writing … and no one would read them cause I am a crappy crappy crappy drawer!! No comment there!!

OoOo Atobe POV

It was last period. There was 15 minutes left and I was eager to get out of class for tennis practice. "If x is two … what is _y_ when x is squared?" The teacher at the front of the class asked. "Tasana?"

"um … x squared?" a blonde girl said from the back. I rolled my eyes … how a girl like this got in to advanced math I don't know. The teacher obviously thought the same because she sighed and said "anyone else know the answer?" I went to raise my hand "Anyone else but Atobe-san?"

The new girl, Hirako I think it was, called out "4 … y is 4" once the teacher noted her raised hand.

"Now what is –."

A loud ring was heard throughout the classroom. "Whose phone was that" Sensei blurted out after being rudely interrupted. I noticed Hirako staring at her pocket with a frown on her face. "Um sensei? Can I go to the toilet?" she said.

"Was it your phone" was the response. Hirako shook her head. "You can go then"

"Arigatou sensei" she said then walked out of class. I decided to follow her.

"Um I need to go too" I mumbled, standing up.

"Yeah Yeah go ahead Atobe" she said then turned towards the class. "Now –,"

OoOo Hirako POV

I sat at the desk struggling not to rest my head against it and fall asleep. I heard whichever teacher it was say "If x is two … what is _y_ when x is squared? Tasana?" A blonde girl with blue eyes and barely any shred of reiatsu worth noticing replied "um … x squared?" I groaned internally … this was the kind of stuff that no well ranked shinigami would ever forget … what with all the paperwork and all. In reply the teacher sighed and asked someone else for an answer. Seeing as no one else but the grey-ish haired guy next to me even bothered to put their hands up I said "4 … y is 4" The teacher shrugged off my unexpected answer. I hadn't said one word since class began. "Now what is-  
I felt a vibration in my pocket … oh no I've got an order "Um sensei" I said "can I go to the toilet?"

"Was it your phone?" she accused. I shook my head deciding that no words were better. "You can go then" I almost sighed in relief.

"Arigatou sensei" I said instead then walked out of my class. I opened up my spirit phone as soon as I was out of sight. Hmm it's only a mid-level hollow … super easy! "You know you can stop following me now" I said to the individual with high reiatsu who was hiding around the corner. He walked into my line of vision.

"How'd you know … Ore-sama's never been caught doing this before," he said

"You've done this before?" I said, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, wait no!" he stuttered, "Ore-sama has never done this!"

"Don't seem like it" I replied.

"That's not the point … Ore-sama asked how you knew" the stubborn child said.

"I heard you ask the teacher to go outside … I assumed it was to follow me" I lied smoothly. His mouth formed a small "oh" …. "I gotta go later" I said 5 seconds later.

He frowned "wait!"

I turned "why?"

"um beeecaaaause? … you should be grateful to have Ore-sama in your presence" I snorted in reply.

"Once again I'm going to the toilet so go back to class if you aren't doing what you said you were gonna to the teacher" I said … did that even make sense to his tiny walnut sized brain.

He sulked and then said "Fine! Ore-sama was leaving anyway"

Fine with me … I waited until his reiatsu faded away, then popped a replacement soul in my mouth "don't be too extravagant … and take care of my body" I told it then

once hearing it's reply jumped out the nearest window to fight the hollow.

OoOo Atobe POV

I walked to class sulking. No girl has ever turned down Ore-sama's good looks and charm. Now this girl turns up and says no to me immediately. It's just not right. I walked into class with a frown. "Buchou?" Shishido said when I sat down "What's wrong?"

"Nothing … nothing's wrong with Ore-sama" I replied because in truth there _was_ nothing wrong with me "Idiot" I stated in English. He frowned.

"What's that mean" he said "you know I'm not good at English." (1)

"Exactly" I said with a smirk. "That's why Ore-sama said it in English" The bell rang so I didn't hear his response. I hopped up and walked off to tennis club … all the while thinking _I wonder where Hirako went … and what is she doing?_

"Be awed by my prowess" I stated to the freshman before me on the other side of the court. I think that I see a tiny quiver in his lips. "There's a high chance that buchou's scaring the freshman"

"heh heh no shit Oshitari" Gakuto replied. I turned and glared at them.

"Ore-sama demands you two to shut up" I said to them.

"Ahh hai buchou" Gakuto replied ... obviously freaked out.

"Yeah whatever buchou" Oshitari calmly said. I glared harder.

"10 laps for incompetence"

Shishido jogged up to Ohtori and whispered something in his ear. Choutarou laughed and went to kiss him on the lips. Jiroh who was actually awake for practice for once yelled "Ew! Yuck guys ... keep it to a minimum please! We have juniors here!" He pointed to the freshman standing in front of me.

"Yes Ore-sama agrees 20 laps for inappropriate actions both of you" They huffed and started running. Oshitari stopped behind me. "Done buchou" he exclaimed.

"Continue your doubles match with Gakuto then" I stated.

"Hai buchou" I turned to look at the boy across the court. I was half surprised to find him still there. People have found me intimidating and fled before. I looked over his shoulder and saw the new girl, Hirako, walking around the fenced area of the courts looking pretty ruffled up. Her uniform was covered in creases, her hair was ruffled up and she had a small cut on her right cheek. I noticed Shishido walk up to her and start talking to her. I don't know why but I felt a flash of jealousy wipe through my usually calm mind. Why? Just because she's a good looking girl that just happened to turn me down. I don't know. "Um what's the matter buchou?" the new kid said timidly.

"Nothing … lets play" I said "Ore-sama is going to serve first!"

OoOo Hirako POV

I walked back to school after I'd destroyed the hollow. It had gotten smart and attacked me from behind. I gained a big scratch down the right side of my face and my right arm and had to heal it using kidou to heal it before I retained my gigai. I still had the remnants of it and man it hurt. I was absent mindedly wandering the school grounds thinking of ways to practise my swordsmanship in the dorms without appearing weird. Urahara decided that he didn't want me in his home so I'm stuck in the dorms of this school. Damn bloody idiot is too sadistical for his own good. I can't sleep the way I'd want to if I wasn't in "school" care as he so happily called it yesterday. I looked around at my surroundings and saw the tennis courts. There were three boys running around the outside of the courts and the rest of the boys were on the courts. I've always found tennis a petty sport. Why would someone bother to hit a small ball like that? It's bloody pointless … just like all the sports in this world. The only thing I can agree with is sports like kendo and fencing where they actually use a sword. And voila I've found a way out of my dilemma. Join the kendo club!

"Hey Hirako was it?" interrupted my musings. I looked up and it was one of the running tennis club members.

"Um yeah you're Shishido right?"

"Yep the one and only" I laughed … this guy was obviously the joker of the club. The blonde haired one who was also running walked up to him and said "Ryou you'd better keep running … buchou's in a pretty pissed mood today"

"Thanks handsome" he replied. I almost twitched in surprise … those two were gay. Not extremely common. Even in Soul Society. The only two I can think of are Ikkaku and Yumichika from the 11th and they were only borderline gay … at least Ikkaku was anyway ... I have my doubts about Yumichika "Later Hirako" Shishido said then ran off. _Hmm what a weird bunch_ I thought then walked away. I took one last look at the courts. The almost silvery haired guy who I've got to sit next to in class was staring at me. Not surprising seeing as most living guys are enthralled by my beauty … even though I don't see it in myself. I shrugged and walked away to meet the dreaded dorm room teacher …

(1) – Is this accurate?? Can someone tell me if that is true and shishido is bad at english tell me if Im wrong!!

A/N: so guys … what do you think?? I honestly think it was kinda bad … but its up to you … Now we're getting into the good stuff … once again tell what you think!! I'm done! … You know I'm just wondering … how would Atobe know words like incompetence no offence to his fan girls or anything … but he seems kinda dumb (as in the lack of intelligence kind of way) … so yeah thanks for reading and for god's blooming sake review … or I'll set Fuji Syuusuke's sadistic ass on you and let him torture you horribly … why I don't know!! (Now don't diss me for abusing his sadisticalness (is that even a word?? … oh well it is now!!) I'm a fan girl of him too) and if I get flames Yukimura's sadistical ass will be added to that pile of sadistical peoples who are gonna torture you … curse my overly active mind!!! (GAAAAH why am I portraying Yukimura as sadistical!?!?! I love you Yukimura I'm sorry!!)


End file.
